rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbids Vs The Infernal Kitten
Synopsis Torx sends a robotic kitten to get rid of the President. Plot Two Rabbids(one female the other with a hard hat with orange shades)are in a desert,one tanning the other cooking a sausage,meanwhile Otto Torx has a new plan to get the president's attention by making a robotic cat to destroy him;After a close call from it self destructing Otto send the cat to the airport where the president's plane is but it gets captured by the Female Rabbid hugging it.The cat uses it's lasers to escape casing the other Rabbids sausage to cook up,the cat heads to the airport followed by the other two Rabbids;The security guard brings the cat to the president without knowing that it's a robot,the cat soon attacks by using its lasers however before the cat can inflict more damage the Female Rabbid grabs it and hugs it,Otto Torx uses all of the cats abilities suck as the lasers,claws,etc.The other Rabbid tries to get it but fails to,the Female Rabbid then takes it to the air dock where the cat goes on top of the control center and the Female Rabbid tries to catch it which moves the plane around,the president and his two security guards use a single parachute but end up falling on the ground off screen;The Rabbids end up in Otto Torx's lair where he ends up accidentally causes it to self destruct destroying his base;But hey,atleast the Female Rabbid gets the cat's head and a happy ending. Quotes *'Resporter': uh, so, Mr. President, how was the International Protection Convetntion? *'The President': I'm happy to say that important measures have been taken. You all know how deeply I feel about animal rights. Humanity is nothing without out little friends! Bye! *'Doff': That's it, no more questions. *'Otto Torx': Ah, Mr. President... So, you like little furry friends, do you? Well then, I have a gift for you. Isn't this kitten just so sweet? Dogs! It's lunchtime... Now, the fur's gonna really fly! Oops, sorry. *'Kitten': Self-destruct mode activated. *'Otto Torx': Oh, no, no, no! Nice kitty! *'Kitten': Ten. Nine. *'Otto Torx': -...to cancel the self-destruct mode, *'Kitten': Eight. *'Otto Torx': -you must have... *'Kitten': Seven. Six. Five. Four. *'Otto Torx': I made a mistake! But... *'Kitten': Three. Two. One. Self-destruct mode activated. *'Otto Trox': Nice kitty. GFo on! The President is waiting for you. What? Not them! Okay, let's deal with this quickly. *'Doff': It's so cute! I gotta show it to the President... He'll love it! *'Otto Torx': Child's play. It's just you and me now, Mr. President. *'The President': Thank you, Dumbar. *'Doff': Look what I found, boss! He was lost on the tarmac! *'The Presdeint': Oh, what a cute wittle kitty! Coochie-cootchie-coo! *'Otto Torx': Mr. President, Otto Torx speaking. Publicy recognize my genius or this weapon will destroy you. *'The President': When pigs fly, maybe. *'Otto Torx': Your choice. *'Dumbar': Get down, Mr. President! *'The President': Could you do something? *'Doff': I'm allergic to cat hair... *'Otto Torx': It's over, Mr. President! *'The President': Be gone, evil furball! *'Otto Torx': Not her again! All right. Listen! You're really great, but I'm not looking for anything serious right now so... *'The President': We're taking off? I have to do everything myself around here! It's just you and me, you infernal machine. *'Otto Torx': Mr. President... You're gonna pay. *'The President': Boys! I've got a parachute. Hang on to me! We're okay! *'Otto Torx': Someday they will recognize my genius! *'Kitten': Self destruct mode activated. *'Otto Torx': Oh no! *'Kitten': Five. Four. Three. Two. *'Otto Torx': No! No! *'Kitten': One. Gallery Abbc2c387ab3998bd744ef1d809d700a19296809.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes